Question: Rewrite $\dfrac{8}{50}$ as a decimal.
Explanation: We can rewrite $\dfrac{8}{50}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{8 \times 2}{50 \times 2} = \dfrac{16}{100} $ $\dfrac{16}{100} = 0.16$